Doomguy
Flynn Taggart, otherwise known as Doomguy, is a soldier fighting for the United LOLz of ROFLica army. He is most commonly known for defeating Hell itself, and the Cyberdemon, who was the son of Satan himself. Background Doomguy's real military career was a tough one, as he fought intergalactic battles during the Soiturrainian Civil War. Soon after the war ended, he was punitively demoted to Mars after assaulting his commanding officer, who ordered his unit to fire on civilians. The Martian space marine base acts as security for the Union Aerospace Corporation, a multi-planetary conglomerate led by Military Overseer Richards of the United LOLz of ROFLica, which to this day is performing secret experiments with teleportation by creating gateways between the two moons of Mars, Phobos and Deimos. Mars at the time was considered by space marines to be the dullest assignment imaginable. This all changed when the UAC experiments go horribly wrong. Computer systems on Phobos malfunction, Deimos disappears entirely, and "something fragging evil" starts pouring out of the gateway, killing or possessing all UAC personnel. Responding to a frantic distress call from the overrun scientists, the Martian marine unit was quickly sent by ship from Mars to Phobos to investigate, where Doomguy is left to guard the perimeter with only a pistol while the rest of the group proceeds inside. He then hears assorted radio messages, gunfire, and screams, followed by silence. A demonic voice spoke over the radio, saying: "Seems your buddies are dead." Doomguy knows that he cannot navigate the ship off of Phobos alone and sees that the only way out is to fight through the Phobos complex. As the last man standing, his mission was to fight through the entire onslaught of demonic enemies by himself in order to keep them from attacking Earth 2. Knee-Deep in the Dead, the first campaign of the Great War of Mars, was generally fought in close quarters, in the high-tech military bases, power plants, computer centers and geological anomalies on Phobos. It ended with Doomguy entering the teleporter leading to Deimos, only to be overwhelmed by monsters. In the second campaign of the war, The Shores of Hell, the marine had successfully teleported to Deimos. He fought his way through installations on Deimos, similar to those on Phobos, but warped and distorted from the demon invasion and interwoven with beastly architecture. After defeating the titanic Cyberdemon, he discovered the truth about the vanished moon: it is floating above Hell. The third campaign in the war, called Inferno, begun after the marine climbed off Deimos to the surface. He fought his way through Hell and defeated the Spider Mastermind that planned the invasion. Then a hidden doorway back to Earth 2 opened for Doomguy, who has "proven too tough for Hell to contain". However, a burning city and a rabbit's head impaled on a stake (rumored to be the marine's pet rabbit, Daisy) show that the demons have invaded Earth, setting the stage for Hell on Earth. The next war was an alien invasion of Earth 2. However, Earth 2's united militaries quickly destroyed them in only 5 months. There was also a major mission carried out by the ULR called Thy Flesh Consumed, where Doomguy fought valiantly against the hordes of demons that the Spider Mastermind sent through that hidden doorway but ultimately the forces of Hell prevailed in the invasion of Earth 2. The locales of Thy Flesh Consumed were varied, including a mix of high-tech bases and demonic temples, but the main battleground was Earth 2 itself. (Text modfied from the DOOM page on Wikipedia) Trivia - Doomguy's favorite weapon is the BFG-9000 and the minigun - He is related to Radar Overseer Scotty and Weather Overseer Herald - He is Microsoft Anna's older brother. (Doomguy is 32 while Anna is only 23) - He got the name "Doomguy" after he killed over 5000 Martians during the Great War of the ROFLway Galaxy in 1999-2000. - It is rumored that he eats nails for breakfast and uses chainsaws to floss his teeth. - He is the creator/destroyer of ROFL-9000 and the co-creator of the ROFL Robot. Category:Protagonists Category:Space Marines Category:Badasses Category:Members of the United LOLs Of ROFLica Category:Awesome Category:Characters with Unknown allegiances Category:Soldiers Category:Non-Canon